Vagas Night
Plot Vagas Night That night after we defeated the Junkman we were in Las Vegas. We were outside and it was around 7:00 at night. We then heard a police siren and then we saw a police car chasing a car. “Looks like the cops could use some help.” I said. “Go” my dad told me. “With pleasure.” I responded. “Its hero time!” I said running out into the street. “I’m going to need some muscle on this one.” I said twisting the dial. Then I came to Fourarms. I slammed it down. There was a flash of light and noise. Only I wasn’t turned into Fourarms I was turned into Grey Matter. “What? I said muscle not miniature.” I complained. The car then passed and I jumped into the bottom. “Hmm. Lets see the engine of this automobile must be approximately north of my current position.” I said. “Whoa so this is what it feels like to be smart.” Next I started crawling and hopping my way towards the engine. When I reached the engine I thought of how to dismantle it. Luckily I noticed that the screws were loose so I was easily able to remove them. The engine then fell off and the car came to a stop. Later while the police were arresting them I managed to find my dad and cousin. “What happened?” my dad asked me. “I went Grey Matter and dismantled the cars engine. I guess being small can come in handy.” I said. “Well good work Tomas.” my dad said. After that at around 9:10 we were walking by after having dinner and we saw a news broadcast going on. “Here I am near the scene were 2 bandits just stole a police helicopter and are ruthlessly flying around.” said the reporter. My dad and Santi both starred at me. “Yeah yeah, I’m on it.” I said looking for a hiding place. When I saw one I pressed the button and turned the dial. I then transformed into Stinkfly. I saw the helicopter in the night sky and flew up after it. When I reached it I flew next to it and saw the 2 bandits inside. “Hello” I said. “Whoa! Is that a bug?” the second crook asked. “Close” I said “not a bug a Stinkfly.” I said then I grabbed the second one and spit goo from my eyes on him and it left a rope of goo. I then swooped down and attacked the rope of goo to a street light and he remained hanging there. Next I flew back up right in front of the helicopter. “Now you see me.” I said while blasting goo ,out of my eyes, onto the helicopters windshield. “Now you don’t.” The thug then used the windshield wipers to clear off the goo. But when could see he saw that Stinkfly wasn’t there and that he was about to crash into a billboard. So he jumped out. At that time I was under the helicopter. So I spit ,with each eye and mouth, goo going in different directions that got attached to the side of the buildings. Next I connected them to the bottom of the helicopter to keep it from moving. After that I flew down and rescued the thief. “Wow you smell really bad.” he said “I know, now don’t make me change my mind about saving you.” I said. “OK sorry” he said back. When the police arrested them I flew up and tried to find them but I couldn’t. Then the watch started to beeping so quickly ,knowing I would run out of time I flew down. I timed out behind a car. A few minutes later they found me “Tomas!” Santi called out. “Where were you?” my dad asked. “Taking down the criminals that stole that helicopter up there.” I said pointing to the helicopter. “Well never mind, come on I got us tickets to see a Broadway show.” The show would have started at 10:00 but we arrived at 9:40. Most people were seated and others were up chatting. Suddenly 5 crooks came in with handguns. “Alright nobody moves, nobody gets hurt. We’re just going to take your valuables then leave.” One of the crooks said. “Tomas do you mind taking these guys down.” my dad said. “I’m trying but this thing won’t let me.” I said “Keep trying” Santi said. “That’s what I’m doing.” I responded. “Ok don’t make it hard on yourselves and hand it over.” then out of nowhere their guns were gone. “Umm what just happened?” the first crook asked. Then the others were knocked out. Then I stopped as XLR8 right in front of him. “Whoa what is that thing?” he asked. “Your punishment for a choosing a life of crime.” I said. Then I ran right to him and crashed right into him knocking him down. The good thing is when I go that fast it hurts the others and not me. “Oh yeah who’s the best” I said congratulating myself. The show ended at 10:45. “So how did you guys like it?” my dad asked. “It was pretty good.” I said. “Yeah I liked it.” Santi said. “Good now we better get to the hotel and get some sleep.” my dad said. Next we were on our way to the hotel when we saw 2 crooks coming out of a store holding guns “and don’t let us catch you calling the cops.” one of them called out. I then transformed into Spykeback and then said “I hope you plan on giving that back.” “Whoa! What is that?” asked one of the crooks. “Sorry but we’re keeping this” said the other. “Not if I have anything to say about.” I said “Go ahead and try.” said the other crook. Then they aimed their guns at me but I quickly shot 8 inch spikes at the wholes where the bullets came out of and were now plugged up. Next the second one came at me. I made a fist and a 4 foot long spike came out and one a bit lower than my knee. I used the one near my knee to trip him then started whacking him with the other. Next the first one got a pipe. Then we both swung at the same time and were pushing to hit the other. Soon after I got a spike on my other hand and tripped him. H then gave up and the police arrived to take them to jail. “Boy what a night” I said when I was back to normal. “Well that’s Vegas for you.” my dad said. “I just wish there won’t be anymore robbers tonight.” I said. “Why not? You like turning into aliens.” Santi said. “I just wanted to relax.” I said. “Well we better get some sleep” my dad said. “come on” Then we headed to the hotel and went to sleep. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Common Crooks Aliens used *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Stinkfly *Spykeback Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes